Who's Faster?
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Who's faster? Sonic or Quicksilver?


**Author's Note: **This is just a funny story I wanted to write for my 100th story on FFN. I hope it's enjoyable. Feedback and stuff is always appreciated. Flames (insults), however, are not appreciated. That's just how it is with me. Anyway, enjoy and stuff! :)

* * *

**Who's Faster?**

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog breathed out an impatient sigh. "What in the world is taking this guy so long?" he complained to himself, hopping up and down in place. "Isn't this guy supposed to be somehow faster than I am?!"

"Calm down, Sonic," talked Tails, shaking his head and putting down a blanket on the grass. He sat down on it and sat a picnic basket down upon the blanket. "I brought chili dogs and other refreshments."

"Chili dogs?" the blue speedster plopped down beside the fox eagerly. "Where?"

Tails rolled his eyes and opened the picnic basket, taking out a chili dog and handing it over to his best friend. "Here you go!" he announced.

Sonic snatched it out of his hand and shoved the thing into his mouth, humming in delight. "Delicious!" he babbled with his mouth full.

"Now, all we have to do is just wait," Tails yawped jubilantly, removing a bag of potato chips from the picnic basket and popping them open. "These chips are going to be good as well. You should have some."

"No way," Sonic responded, reaching a gloved hand into the picnic basket and taking another chili dog from it. "The only thing I eat is chili dogs, nothing else!"

The speedy blue hedgehog was about to take a bite out of his new chili dog, but the food suddenly disappeared from his grasp. He blinked rapidly, wondering where his food went. Sonic looked around in bewilderment, his emerald eyes finding his little buddy still munching on his chips in delight.

"Tails…?" Sonic commented slowly.

"Yeah, Sonic?" questioned Tails after swallowing a mouthful of chips.

"Did you take my chili dog?" he asked.

An expression of bafflement jumped onto the fox's features and he tilted his head to the side, resembling a curious cat. "No? What's wrong? Where did it go?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Sonic started rapidly darting his eyes about, searching for his missing chili dog. "It was right there in my hand. I don't know what happened to it!"

"Knowing you, you probably ate it too fast for you to remember," Tails chortled to himself in amusement, going back to eating his chips. "Just get another one."

Sonic breathed out a loud and dramatic sigh, going back into the picnic basket and removing another chili dog. "Hello, delicious," he sang, getting ready to devour the thing. Right when he was about to take a bite, it vanished from his hand. Sonic snapped his jaws at thin air, hurting his teeth. "Ow! Hey!"

"What?" Tails queried, puzzled.

"My chili dog disappeared again!" the fast hedgehog caterwauled, upset. "I didn't do anything, it just vanished!"

Tails shrugged indifferently. "Well…I'm not sure what's going on here."

"Something weird is going on!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Or you just didn't see me take them," a new voice entered their conversation, a smug and amused one.

Looking up simultaneously, Sonic and Tails both witnessed a guy in his teens. He had silver hair and was dressed in silver while wearing goggles. The guy was happily munching away on Sonic's second chili dog. "This is pretty good, by the way," he added, elation coloring his tone.

"Well, I'm glad you like it!" Tails chirped, grinning. "I made it myself!"

"Did you?" the mysterious guy prompted.

"I sure did!" answered Tails.

"You're gonna have to show me how to make them because you can make them real good!"

"Sure, no problem!"

Sonic cleared his throat to get their attention. "Uh, I think it's rude to just steal someone's food, you know," he announced, getting to his feet quickly. "And what did you mean I didn't see you take them?"

The guy chuckled, clearly amused. "I'm _that_ fast."

Sonic took that as a challenge. "You must be the guy that I'm supposed to race. You think you're faster than me, the fastest thing alive?"

"No," the guy responded, shaking his head and quickly finishing Sonic's chili dog. "I'm faster than you and even _better_."

"We'll see about that," Sonic yapped, smirking. "You got a name?"

"Peter," the male retorted, shrugging. "But I liked to be called Quicksilver."

Sonic nodded his head. "Alright, alright. The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Nice to meet you, Sonic," Quicksilver said quickly, shrugging again casually. He didn't appear to be worried at all. "When do we start?"

"Right now!" Tails piped up from where he was, eager to see how this race will turn out. "Go around the whole world and come back here, okay? I'll tell you when to go."

Sonic got into position quickly, itching to race and beat Quicksilver. Quicksilver just casually stood there, hands in his pockets while he listened to some music from his earphones.

"Ready?" Tails spoke. "Get set…GO!"

The two speedsters took off.

Sonic immediately lost sight of Quicksilver, but guessed that he just passed him up. The blue hedgehog laughed loudly and continued running as fast as he could.

As soon as the blue hedgehog made it back, Sonic almost collapsed in pure horror.

Quicksilver was sitting across from Tails on the blanket in the grass, both of them chatting it up and eating chili dogs. When they caught sight of them Quicksilver waved and Tails smiled.

"What took you so long, Sonic?" Quicksilver asked. "I made it here like…twenty minutes ago, I think."

"Actually, Quicksilver was gone for less than a second, if my calculations are correct," Tails put in, shrugging. "He's so much faster than you, Sonic."

Sonic fell to his knees and cried.


End file.
